Found
by H3LLOmynameiskibs
Summary: The Doctor is looking for someone he met twice and lost both times. Sure we know he's talking about Clara, but doesn't it sound like another companion too? This story is basically going through series 7 part 2 with Rose Tyler along for the ride. Yes this will have a lot of Rosex11 in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have no idea what I'm doing or if I'm doing this right. Oh well, first time's a charm. **

**Okay now for the disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Done. I hope, whoever happens to be reading this, that you enjoy.**

* * *

Nine year-old Clara Oswald was swinging on her public park's swing-set when a woman looking about 20 or 21 with blonde hair comes up to her and sits on the swing next to her. They just sit there, swinging, for a few moments until the young woman started to speak, "Soo... you meet an odd stranger on a swing-set..." "I'm not nervous or any thing. Just a few days ago I met an odd man on this swing-set. Said he'd lost someone." Clara said. "Odd how?" the woman inquired. Clara answered, "Well it's not everyday that a grown man with a bow tie and suspenders is on a swing-set."

"True!" the woman said, laughing, "And you said he... lost someone?" she asked a bit too hopefully. "Yeah. He said that he met someone twice, lost her both times, and was trying to find her again." Clara told her. "Hmm... maybe he's... no! Why would he be looking for me? He thinks I'm having a great life with handy... and he'd never be seen with a bow tie and suspenders... but maybe he... NAH! Forget it Tyler! In your dreams!" The "Tyler" woman mumbled to herself.

"What? Do you know him?"

"Maybe, possibly, prob'ly not... Oh! I don't know! Do you know anything else?"

"Well, as I walked over to my mum, I saw him enter a blue police box..."

"What?! Yes! Finally!" Ms. Tyler exclaimed, "Thank you so much..." "Clara," Clara said, "Clara Oswald"

"Clara! Thank you so much Clara!" Ms. Tyler said, running towards the curb. "By the way, my name's Rose Tyler." And then the mysterious Rose Tyler was gone, running, leaving Clara behind to think over her two strange encounters, with two equally strange people.

* * *

**I'm sorry this one's so short! It's a preview for the rest of the story. It just sets the scene.  
**

**Well, I truly hope you enjoyed.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter! I'm exclaiming again! Now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Done. I hope that you guys (whoever is reading this) like this next chapter.**

* * *

Rose kept running until she came across a secluded area big enough for the TARDIS to land in...

'So... he's regenerated again...' Rose thought rather solemnly, 'I hope that he had someone with him when he did.' Rose got out her specially made phone. 'I sure hope this works.' She thought as she texted a message to the TARDIS...

The Doctor was messing about the TARDIS in the vortex, still searching for that "Impossible Girl" Clara, when a message appeared on the monitor. "What?!" the Doctor exclaimed, running up to the monitor, "This shouldn't be possible!" Of course though, he has experienced several "impossible" things over the years. "TARDIS, ol' girl, what is this?" he asked. The TARDIS replied with an annoyed hum. "Yes! I know it is a text message! But where is it coming from?!" he asked, starting to get annoyed. The TARDIS answered by giving him a shock to his hand. "Oww! Fine! I'll just read it then!" The TARDIS gave a satisfied hum as the Doctor read the message; his expression changed from very annoyed to very shocked. For the message said but two words, _BAD WOLF._

The Doctor's shock eventually turned into excitement as he instructed, no, commanded the TARDIS to trace the message back to its source, and fly to its coordinates...

Back at the area Rose was standing at...

Rose's head whipped around at the sound of TARDIS engines...

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's short! It's just that I'm not that used to writing fanfictions and I wanted to end with that sort-of cliffhanger. It was just a filler. So, review if you want... I'm serious! It helps! I got my first review, just one review and that one review inspired me to upload this! Yeah... I hope you enjoyed!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was the TARDIS Doctor filler. Let's get to the actual reunion! But first, disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! On with the story!:)**

* * *

"It worked..." Rose breathed, frozen with anticipation at seeing the TARDIS again. The TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor stepped hastily out of the ship, bow tie, suspenders, and all 'Just like what that girl, Clara, had said he had worn.' Rose thought as the Doctor just stood there, frozen to the spot. "R-Rose..." he managed to get out. "Doctor!" Rose smiled.

And in a (double)heartbeat the were running into each other's arms.

"H-how... Rose? I can't believe it..." Both of their eyes were brimming with tears. "I thought that text I sent would've answered all of your questions?" Rose said cheekily. "Well, I guess not..." The Doctor let out a shaky laugh, "I've missed you so much Rose. More than you could ever believe." "I highly doubt that!" Rose answered indignantly. "I missed you too." Rose gave him a watery smile full of love and forgiveness.

"Oh Rose..." the Doctor sighed, "but what about the metacrisis?"

"It didn't work out. He was too 'Donna.'" Rose answered dryly, "Imagine kissing your sister, that's what it was like." The Doctor shivered at the thought. "Exactly!" Rose exclaimed when seeing the Doctor's reaction.

"So, let me get this straight, you missed me and didn't feel like you had much left for yourself on Pete's World. So you decided to use Bad Wolf to get back tome?" the Doctor asked to make sure. "Pretty much." Rose answered as if it were nothing. "Don't you know how dangerous that was?!" the Doctor asked rhetorically. Rose scoffed, "I promised you forever! That's what you're getting! Unless you don't want me here... and have moved on..." Rose stepped back from their embrace.

"No! No! No! Rose, I love that you're back!" The Doctor reassured her as he put his hands on her shoulders, "It's just that... if you were gone forever... in both universes... never to breathe again..." At this, the Doctor couldn't take it anymore and broke down. 'I've never seen him this broken down ever. What should I do?' Rose thought. Then, she decided to comfort him the best way she knew how; she embraced him again. 'Still fit perfectly together' Rose couldn't help but think. "Come on. Let's go to the TARDIS. Yeah?" she asked gently.

"Yes. Let's." the Doctor replied, pulling himself together as they entered the TARDIS...

* * *

**TADAA! Next chapter, Rose evaluates the new-new TARDIS and the new-new-new Doctor. I hope you enjoyed!:)**

**Ta taa for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Next chapter!**

**Warning!: The next few chapters will have references to a certain Disney movie(my favorite movie!) Actually, the enti- whoops! Spoilers!**

**Now for my personal disclaimer(should I trademark it?)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Done. I hope that you readers like this chapter. It will most likely be my longest chapter yet!:)**

* * *

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed, "New-new TARDIS!" The Doctor put his hand in hers and she looked towards him, "New-new-new Doctor." Rose said as she squeezed his hand. "Oh yeah! Rose! What do you think of this regeneration?" he asked, stepping back for her to get a good look at the 'new' him. "Hmm... new." Rose said jokingly, remembering his last regeneration. "Good new or bad new?" the Doctor asked, mimicking his last regeneration. "It's you Doctor! Do you even need to ask?" Rose laughed. "Oh! You don't like it, do you?" he whined. "No! No! No! It doesn't matter what you look like! You're still_ my _Doctor!" Rose reassured. Thanks Rose." the Doctor replied, "Now, how do I look?"

"Well... I like the bow tie," Rose started, and the Doctor beamed at her, "nice hair..." "I know." the Doctor said smugly. "Ha! Big ego again! Right Doctor?" Rose laughed. "Hey!" the Doctor exclaimed, sounding wounded. "Hey! I'm just stating the truth and you know it!" Rose said cheekily. "Fine! I give in! I might, possibly, maybe have a big ego." the Doctor said, exasperated. "Ha! Finally got you to admit it! But yeah, great hair. Not sticking up, but still great." Rose smiled that warm, Rose Tyler smile. "Thanks." the Doctor said, returning her smile. They just stood there, lost in each other's eyes for a few moments until the Doctor broke it, "Okay then! Now what?" the Doctor asked expectantly.

"How 'bout a movie?" Rose asked. "Disney?" the Doctor asked hopefully. "Yeah! How about Hercules?" "Okay then, let's go watch Hercules! Geronimo!" the Doctor exclaimed as he ran to the corridors. "Is that what you say now instead of allons-y?" Rose called down the corridor as she ran after him. "Yeah! Pretty much!" he called back...

As Rose caught up to him, their hand automatically found each other as they ran through the corridors. Knowing that the TARDIS would bring the movie room to them when they were ready. It could've been minutes or it could've been hours, but they eventually ran out of breath and started actually looking for the movie room.

"It feels great, ya' know, running with you again." Rose said, her cheeks flushed from running." "Yeah. Sure, I've still been running, but it's not the same when it's not with you." the Doctor admitted. After that there was a moment of silence, and then, "Well, I'm back. So' let's go watch that movie, yeah?" Rose said.

"Yeah, let's watch it." the Doctor said, apparently finding the right room...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!:) **

**Random question(not mandatory): What's your favorite Disney movie?**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry! It's been a lot longer than I had originally planned. But this chapter will be about twice the size of the last chapter, and it's just an all over special chapter. Now that that's a bit sorted out, time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Done. I hope that you guys (whoever's reading this) enjoy this chapter!**

**PS: Lots of fluffys! And spoilers for the movie Hercules (they have both already watched this movie.)**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked into the room to see it already set up. "Wow!" Rose exclaimed in aw. "I know!" the Doctor replied. For the movie room was HUGE! It was about 12 times the size of the average living room. The room had deep maroon curtains, a huge movie screen that took up most of one wall, a large speaker at each corner of the room, burnt orange carpeting, and one 'perfect' couch near the back of the room. "This is just amazing!" Rose exclaimed, "It's perfect!" She ran in and jumped onto the couch as the Doctor just stood there in a daze, just smiling at her. "Come on Doctor! Get over here. I'm waiting!" Rose called over expectantly.

"Okay Rose! I'm coming!" the Doctor snapped out of his happy daze, walked over, and plopped onto the couch, "Okay, this is a perfect couch." the Doctor groaned with pleasure. "Well, don't fall asleep!" Rose laughed, "We still need to watch that the movie!" The Doctor smiled, "Fine then." And then the TARDIS started the movie for them...

"Ooh! Look, he's about to meet Meg!" the Doctor said excitedly. "Yeah, love at first sight." Rose paused, " Ya' know Doctor, Hercules reminds me a lot of you." "Well, I am very heroic." the Doctor said smugly. "Fine, I'll give you that," Rose rolled her eyes, "but I was thinking of something else." "What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh... nothing." Rose evaded. "Come on! Tell me!" the Doctor whined. "Pushy" Rose sighed. The Doctor gave her a look, "Very well then," she caved, "Well, if you're Hercules... then who's Meg?"

"W-well uh... I guess... y-you are a lot like M-meg..." the Doctor stammered, caught off guard. 'He's blushing! The Doctor's blushing!' Rose thought as she asked, "Really? How?" "Well, you both are really cool! And you both are very independent." he told her as he recounted the most important similarity, 'And I love you like Hercules loves Meg.' in his head. "Thanks for telling me something I already know." Rose joked. "You're welcome." the Doctor said, smiling.

(The Zero to Hero montage just ended.) "Doctor, I just realized something." Rose said. "What is it?" the Doctor asked her. "It's just that, you know when Hercules saves Meg?" Rose asked. "Yeah, what about it?" the Doctor answered. "Well, he comes out of the river with a golden glow, and it was because he had become a god." Rose explained. It took a moment, but the Doctor eventually realized, "Oh! Wow! That is a big coincidence!" "I wonder if this movie is based on _us_ and Greek mythology? It wouldn't be the first time that's happened." Rose asked curiously. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe..." he said as he thought, 'Hmm... It sounds like a perfect life. Hercules is a famous hero. _He's_ the one who saves _his_ love. He has a flying pony. The Olympians are like better versions of Gallifreyans. When he beats his enemies, they stay beaten. He gets Meg in the end. AND he's ginger! Yeah, that'd be a great life...'

"Doctor?" Rose asked nervously at seeing him dazed.

"What? Oh yeah! Ooh... I like this part, Meg is about to sing her signature song!" the Doctor said hurriedly, trying to cover-up his daze "What were you thinking about?" Rose asked casually. "Oh... nothing much." he said, 'Just the perfect life.' he added in his head.

'What's up with him? He seems...off... Of course it could just be how this regeneration works, but I don't think so.' Rose thought. "You okay Doctor?" she asked.

"Hmm... I'm just... watching the movie." the Doctor put together, when he was really thinking about ways that he could make his perfect life a reality,' Well... I _do_ have Rose here now...No! Bad Doctor! Bad bad Doctor! I can't just KISS her! That's just really rude and-and... _really_ _really_ rude Doctor! So... No!' "Okay then..." Rose said warily, 'Why is he looking at me like that? What could he be thinking?'

"Hey! Look! Hercules is coming out of the river of _death_!" the Doctor said suddenly, emphasizing _death_. "Yeah, Bad Wolf saving the damsel in distress." Rose mocked. "Hey! I was NOT a damsel in distress!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Well... you're not a damsel, but you _were_ in distress." Rose said cheekily. "Well!"

The movie suddenly muted itself. "What?!" they exclaimed. "TARDIS, why did you mute the movie?" the Doctor asked. The TARDIS hummed, -Look at the screen!- The Doctor looked, 'Oh! Thank you ol' girl!' he thought at seeing where they were in the movie, 'Now or never!'

"Rose." the Doctor gathered the courage to say. "Yeah Doctor?" The Doctor checked where the movie was, 'Okay I'm going to do this!' He took a deep breath, "Rose, a life without you, even a life through time and space isn't worth living. And if I had to choose between a life traveling without you or a life on the slow-path with you, I'd choose the slow path every time." the Doctor confessed.

Rose heard that and just sat there in shock. The Doctor on the other hand was a nervous wreck, 'Oh my gosh! Does she not like me that way anymore?! How should I-' at that moment the Doctor was too shocked to continue his train of thought, for Rose was kissing him. Rose was KISSING him! And he's just sitting there in shock! So, he did the most obvious thing, and kissed her back.

It could've been seconds, minutes, hours, or even days, (you could never tell in the TARDIS.) until they eventually pulled apart.

"Uhh..." the Doctor said in, yet another, happy daze, "That was...Wow!" "Yeah" Rose agreed, also smiling. "So, I obviously like you and I believe by that kiss, it was great by the way, you like me." the Doctor said to her. Rose blushed, "Um, yeah. What are you getting at?" "Well if we both like each other and we both know it, wouldn't that make us.. a couple." the Doctor told her, a bit embarrassed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Doctor." Rose giggled. "I'm fine with being your girlfriend." "G-girlfriend?!" the Doctor exclaimed. "W-well if you-" Rose started, but the Doctor cut her off, "No! It's just... m-me having a GIRLFRIEND! That's not our style. We don't need titles to know how we feel about each other, but of course if any one asks..." he grabbed her by the waist, "I'll oblige." Rose's face was beet red, "W-well, uhh... ermm..." she sighed, "Finally." The Doctor was caught off-guard, "Finally?" the Doctor asked, still holding her at close proximity. "Yes, finally. Do you know how long I've waited for something like this to happen?" she asked him. "Long enough?" he asked. Rose laughed, " Yes, long enough." And then the Doctor captured her lips in his...

* * *

**This is the first time I've ever written anything having to do with relationships and kissing. It makes me feel like I'm intruding on something between the characters.**

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Finally a new chapter. This story is going to be following series 7 from now until I get to the finale (obviously). Then I'll probably create some of my own adventures. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING! Done. By the way I started new fanfiction with the 8th Doctor and my OCs, check it out if you have time. (It will have quicker updates because I actually have a big plan for it.)  
**

* * *

Their special moment was broken when they heard the TARDIS phone ring.

"What?! The TARDIS has a phone?" Rose asked, startled.

"Yeah, the TARDIS _is _a phone box, but why'd they have to call now?" the Doctor mumbled grumpily.

"Aww... Grumpy Doctor?" Rose asked in the cute voice she knew he loved.

"Yes. _Very _grumpy Doctor." he huffed, "Very well then..." He took her hand and pulled her along to the console room, which was conveniently placed across from the movie room.

"Hello?! Why are you calling?! It'd better be important!" the Doctor yelled angrily into the phone. "Rude!" Rose commented in the background. "Oh shush." the Doctor said fondly to her, and then went back to yelling at the phone, "Now why are you calling?!" "It said to contact you for computer help. No need to be so rude!" the rather annoyed female voice answered. "What said to contact me? And I have a perfect reason to be so called 'rude!'" the Doctor told her. "Settle down 'big mouth' the WiFi settings thing said to." the girl sassed. "I do _not_ need to settle down, and I do _**not **_have a big mouth!" the Doctor snapped as Rose chuckled, "What?" he asked her. "Nothing, just... continue babbling." Rose answered, laughing more when the Doctor pouted and returned to talking with the girl. "So, fine, I'll help you. But can I at least know who I'm helping?" The girl huffed, and answered unenthusiastically, "Clara, Clara Oswald. Now-" But the end of her sentence wasn't heard because at that moment the phone dropped from the Doctor's hand as he froze with shock.

"_The _Clara Oswald? The girl on the swingset? _That's _who you were looking for?!" Rose asked, trying to piece everything together. The Doctor unfroze and turned to look at Rose, surprise written all over his face, "What? '_The girl on the swingset?'" _"Yeah, the girl that said she had met you on the same swingset she met me. She helped me find you, but I never knew _she _was the one you were looking for." Rose answered. She paused then asked, "You didn't even ask her for her name?" "No, it didn't seem important to know her name." the Doctor answered, and it looked like Rose was going to say something sarcastic about how _'of course he wouldn't ask her for her name' _when he cut her off, "And why did you need to track me down if you were just going to call me with your special phone that I 'jiggery poked' all those years ago?" Rose snorted, "Well, the '_jiggery poked' _phone has been through a lot. I had to be at a time and place that you had recently been to so my phone could trace you without shutting down or exploding. And I don't think it would be even slightly fixable after a fourth explosion." 'Fourth explosion?' the Doctor shrugged the thought off, 'Well, we will need to catch up on what we've been doing all these years, or however long it's been for Rose considering her answer to how she got back. _**Bad**** Wolf**_ I'll have to ask her about that too. We really have to talk later. But first, trace the call to find Clara. Then, talk to Rose about... _stuff_.' that was the Doctor's train of thought as he said aloud, "That explains some, but we'll still have to talk later. But now, let's go find Clara!" The Doctor started his run around the console, pushing buttons, flipping levers, and messing with countless other items on the TARDIS console.

He ended his dash by pulling a final lever and stood next to Rose. He took her hand in his and they looked at each other, "Ready Rose?" the Doctor asked her, and she squeezed his hand and answered, "As I'll ever be." The Doctor tightened his gripp on her hand, as they walked out of the TARDIS with a mission in mind and questions to be answered...

* * *

**I decided I wasn't going to have the whole first adventure in one chapter. Mostly because I need to rewatch the episode, and two months is far too long of a wait. I'm going to try to make the next upload quicker than this one. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting (whoever's reading this.) But I promise that I will do my best. Thanks so much for reading!:)  
**

**Until next time - Kibs**


End file.
